I Can't Make Any Promises
by pepsichick24
Summary: Julie's mind has been polluted with thoughts of Levi and can't seem to get him out of her head. What will she do to subdue these ever growing thoughts. Read and find out! Rated mature! Smut. PWP. Boy x Girl! Don't like, don't read! Gift to a friend. This story is complete


Author's note: This is a gift for a friend of a friend. I hope she and everyone else enjoys the story. I do not own Attack on Titan.

* * *

Julie was laying in her bunk unable to sleep. Ever since she joined the Scouting Regiment she had been entranced by corporal Levi. He was a man to rarely show emotions. It made her almost mad trying to figure him out.

Julie was caught off guard when her friend in the bottom cot whispered, "Hey! Quit all that moving around up there, I'm trying to sleep".

"Sorry, Maggie". The other girl said dejectedly.

Maggie sighed, she knew her friend was having some troubles.

"Julie, I know you've been uncomfortable since you've been here. Do you want to talk about it? You know I'm always here for you, we're best friends".

"Thanks, Maggie, but I think I'll just take a little walk until I get tired".

"If that's what you want". Her friend said snuggling more into her blankets.

Julie began to roam the corridors thinking about Levi, she tried her best to put him out of her mind. She was about to turn around and go back when she saw the faintest of lights from under the doors of the mess hall.

Julie quietly opened one of the doors and tip-toed inside. Her breathe was suddenly knocked out of her at the sight she saw. She saw corporal Levi sitting at the table with a stack of books open, while his head was laying gingerly on the table. He had fallen asleep.

Julie took advantage of the opportunity and got as close to his face as possible without waking him. She thought his face was utterly beautiful when it wasn't in a scowl. His face was completely peaceful with con expression fervor, which made her feel at peace.

She kindly smiled at him in his sleep and went to turn away when unexpectedly, something grabbed her hand. It wasn't a something, rather a someone.

Levi had caught her. All the blood drained from her face because she was in panic of what he might do.

He let her go, but continued to sit at the table.

He said, "So, you think you can sneak up on an old man like me?"

"Of course not sir. You are not an old man, sir". She said in a rush.

He smirked and said, "Do you even know how old I am?"

"No, sir, I don't".

Trying to leave before she got into any trouble, Levi grabbed her shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going cadet, Julie?"

She turned around slightly dreading her fate. What she got was a pleasant surprise.

Levi had grabbed her by her night shirt and pulled her into a messy kiss. Then he roughly released her from the kiss.

Julie stood there wide-eyed with shock. She wondered for a moment if she was dreaming or not.

"I've been watching you", he said, "and I know you've been watching me".

"O-oh". She replied in bewilderment.

Levi leaned in close to her ear and said, "We might as well have sex now, who knows how much time we have left". He said this all with a straight face.

On the other hand, Julie was blushing bright red.

She let him lead her out of the mess hall and into his bedroom.

Levi swiftly took off his shirt.

"Are you sure you want this?" He said softly.

She was so nervous and embarrassed, all she could do was nod her head yes.

Levi quickly finished undressing and forcefully pushed Julie on his bed.

He hastily tore off night clothes and began to passionately kiss her. She couldn't help but to release a couple moans.

Levi was pleased and began to slowly kiss down her neck all the way down to her hips. She groaned and shivered with pleasure.

Julie was in a haze and kept her eyes closed in bliss until she felt him rub her inner thighs.

She gasped at the touch and her eyes shot wide open. Then she looked down to glance at Levi when she noticed it.

Julie saw that the man had a chiseled chest, but not just that. The man was hung like a horse, which made her anxious. She was a virgin and didn't want her first time to hurt.

Levi noticed her trepidation and lovingly caressed her face and whispered sweet nothing into her ears while he slowly pushed into her.

At first it hurt, but the pain was immediately gone because he had his her sweet spot on the first try. He could tell by the way she screamed so loud.

He then began to ruthlessly pound into her while they both cried out in ecstasy.

Then they both finally came in one final thrust.

Levi waited a moment before pulling out so they could both catch their breath.

He plopped down next to Julie on his bed and looked longingly at her hair.

She finally asked him why he was staring.

He said, "The tips of your hair are a weird redish-purple color and I've never seen anything like it".

She blushed and said, "I like it that way".

They layed there for some time in silence until Julie spoke up.

"I wish we could stay like this forever".

Levi looked at her and grabbed her hand and said, "I can't make any promises".

THE END


End file.
